Reborn
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: One cannot escape fate, even Eragon. And when fate leads Eragon down a path that has never been traveled, he isn't sure that he is ready. Now Eragon has the power to save the Varden...or completely destroy it. Eragon X Saphira.
1. I: The Plan of the Gods

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the other characters in this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the other characters in this story. All I own is the plot.

Author's Note: I have noticed that a lot of my stories have grown less interesting over time. From this point on, I'm going to focus more on the writing and spend more time on the content, hence the title, "Reborn"

**Reborn**

Chapter 1: Helgrind

"Eragon, you promised that we would leave for Helgrind tomorrow!" Roran called to the blue rider who was relaxing in the shade made by Saphira's wing just outside King Orrin's castle.

Eragon looked up from his slumber and fixed his eyes on his cousin. It was approaching twilight and Roran's face was obscured by the sun's rays as it was beginning to disappear behind the mountains. "I intend to keep that promise, cousin. You have no idea how long it took me to get Nasuada to give me permission to leave."

"Yeah well, she could be being tortured at this very moment and time is of the essence!" With that, Roran turned and left the two alone in the growing darkness.

_Saphira, when this war is over, where will we go? _Eragon asked, looking up at the sapphire blue dragon's head which was positioned just above his.

The dragoness lowered her wing and laid her head down next to his lap and peered up at him, seemingly lost for an answer. _I don't know, little one. Is there any place in particular where you would want to spend the rest of your life?_

_Well, I would like to go back to Carvahall. Roran told me that it is in bad shape and is in need in of repair. _Eragon said, resting his head in his hands.

_Very well, but I need to fulfill my promise as well._

Eragon suddenly remembered his dragon's promise to the dwarves. She had to repair the star sapphire, not an easy task.

_Eragon, get some rest, you'll need it. _Saphira said after a few minutes in her motherly voice.

The exhausted rider didn't argue and leaned up against Saphira's side and closed his eyes.

The blue dragoness made a humming sound and what looked like a smile formed at the very tips of her mouth. Before too long, Eragon fell asleep along with Saphira.

**Temple of the gods:**

Several figures were positioned around a large, circular table high above the clouds looking down at Alagaesia from the top of a large mountain. They were deep in conversation about the future of the dragon race.

"Are you quite sure that the sapphire blue will not mate with one of the other four dragons?" A tall, menacing looking deity said as he looked across the table at another god.

"Yes, I peered into the future and there are countless possibilities that the young female can take, none of which lead to mating with one of the others. If something is not done, the dragon race will die out." The equally menacing god boomed.

"Well then," A blue haired goddess said, looking at the others around her, "We need another dragon. You know that it is possible to transform one human or elf into a dragon in case of an emergency. The dragons made it quite clear that we may only do it once though. We need to find the one that will most likely mate with the female."

At this the room grew silent. The first, bearded god got to his feet and stared at the goddess. "Do you know of the man of whom the dragoness will mate?"

"I believe so. If you wish, I shall be off at once to start the transformation. It will take several weeks for the boy to completely become a dragon."

"It is the only chance we have. Be off at once."

**Several hours later:**

It was nearing midnight and Eragon showed no signs of awakening. Neither he nor Saphira had any idea about what was going to happen.

Athena slowly approached the pair, as to not awake either of them. "I am not sure if you will consider this a blessing or a curse, young one."

Very carefully, the goddess touched Eragon on the forehead and was pleased that he didn't notice. As soon as the deed was done, she vanished into thin air.

**Morning:**

Eragon slowly opened his eyes to find himself still leaning against Saphira. He smiled, for some reason he had a strange feeling about her. It was if he saw her differently. Then he saw it. Where usually there was nothing, a long, scaly, black tail protruding from his body.

Author's Note: Well, how was it? Any suggestions? Flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is read and considered. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. II: Scales

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

For several seconds, Eragon was speechless. Never in his life had he seen such an oddity. Unfortunately, his first yelp had caused Saphira to stir. _Eragon? What is wrong? You usually aren't up this-_

As the sapphire dragon looked her rider's over with her brilliant blue eyes, they fell on the tail protruding from his backside. At the sight of the Eragon's tail, she began making snorting sounds from the bottom of her throat and smoke flared at her nostrils.

_Stop laughing! _Eragon yelled angrily as he lifted the tail up into his hands, inspecting it carefully.

_Eragon, what did you do? _She asked, nudging his stomach gently with her snout.

_I didn't do anything! I just woke up and I had a tail! _Noticing Saphira was still chuckling, Eragon's voice raised again and this time he spoke in the ancient language. _It isn't funny! I didn't do this!_

Upon hearing the ancient language, Saphira fell silent and a much more serious expression crossed her face. _Then who could have done it? There are only a handful of people in the world that I know of that could have done this._

_Saphira, until we find out what happened, this is our secret._ Eragon said, giving Saphira a long look.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the pair's conversation and Eragon turned to see Roran and, surprisingly, Arya running towards them. Thinking fast, Eragon stuffed the tail down into his pants and mumbled a few words in the ancient language that made his clothes seem baggier than before, concealing his tail.

"Eragon, are you ready?" Roran asked anxiously.

"Well, I have to get Saphira's bags ready. Arya, why are you here?" Eragon finished, glancing at the female elf curiously.

"Nasuada insisted that I come with you and Saphira in case of an emergency. If you were hurt, neither Saphira nor Roran would know how to heal your wounds."

The dragoness beside her growled lowly at this but was silenced by a look from her rider. It only took a few minutes to saddle up Saphira and load the group's bags onto her back.

_Saphira, how far can you get with three on your back? _Eragon asked, placing a land on her scaly neck.

_I believe that I can make it to Helgrind in one flight. I will need time to rest before we enter the ra'zac's lair. _

"Roran, we will be there by nightfall. Is that satisfactory?" Eragon asked, mounting Saphira.

"That will do. I suppose you brought weapons?"

"Of course, now get on."

With that, Arya and Roran mounted the massive blue dragoness and got situated in front of Eragon. As soon as Eragon gave her the clear, Saphira used her legs to propel herself into the sky and with a few powerful flaps of her wings, she was already high in the sky.

For the rest of the day they flew until Saphira caught sight of Helgrind. Then a thought entered her mind, how were they to get back? She had trouble carrying three on her back, but four? _Eragon, are the others asleep?_

This was the first time that Saphira's thoughts had entered his head and Eragon was caught by surprise. _Yes, they are. Why do you ask?_

_I can see Helgrind. Little one, I cannot carry four for too long. I'll need all of your energy to get back, probably the others' too._

_Very well._

Satisfied with his answer, Saphira began to descend and landed a few leagues away from the base of the mountain.

Careful not to wake them, Eragon lifted Arya and Roran off Saphira's back and laid them gently onto a soft patch of grass. It wasn't until Eragon stepped into the light until Saphira could get a good look at him. _Eragon! You have black scales on your arms! _

Gulping, Eragon looked down to see that Saphira was correct. Running up both of his arms and on his shins were jet black scales that looked exactly like Saphira's.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the surrounding area and a ghostly figure appeared. Saphira quickly spread out her wings and shielded Eragon. She was now baring her teeth threateningly.

Upon hearing the figure speak, Eragon recognized it as feminine and that it was in the ancient language. "You have no need to fear me, Brightscales. I only wish to speak to you and your rider."

Still not completely trusting the mysterious woman, Saphira lowered her wings but did not let her guard down.

"My name is Aurora. I am one of the goddesses of the high temple. I trust you have discovered the changes that have been affecting you, young one."

For a few seconds, Eragon was speechless. "What is happening to me? Why am I starting to grow scales?"

"The master of time, Cyril, has seen into the future and saw that you would never find a mate if something wasn't done, Brightscales. In order for the dragon race to survive, we had to resort to our emergency powers to turn one being in Alagaesia into a dragon. We thought that you would most likely mate with Eragon so he has been chosen."

Now it was Saphira's turn to be struck dumb. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Eragon who was also in shock. "So…I am to be Saphira's m-m-mate?" He asked, shaking.

"Yes. Now, your transformation will take several more days. It is happening much faster than we first anticipated. We have discovered that Saphira will not have the energy to return you to Surda so we will provide her with it. Unfortunately, I am being summoned so I must leave."

Without any further words, the goddess vanished and left Saphira and Eragon standing in the clearing. _Eragon…she spoke the truth._

_I know. Why me though?_

_They knew that you were the only other person that I wished to mate with. Remember those talks I had with Brom? _

_That's what you were talking about! Saphira! Why didn't you tell me?_

_You had a lot on your mind and I didn't want to bother you with it. Before you ask, this is a common occurrence when a dragon chooses a rider of the opposite gender. It has happened since the beginning of the dragon riders._

_So, you have wanted to be my mate ever since we met!_

_Of course not. Brom saw that it would eventually happen and he told me about how I should handle the situation. It wasn't until after our training that I began to have strange feelings for you. Now, get this off your mind, you need sleep._

With that, Saphira curled around her rider protectively and laid her snout in his lap. _Good night Saphira…I guess._

_Eragon, we will discuss this after we save Katrina. Until then, focus on getting rest. I have a feeling you'll need it. Sleep well little one._

Author's Note: As I promised, a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I need a better summary, this story hasn't gotten over 100 hits. If you can provide me with one, I'll give you credit. **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. III: Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Reborn, chapter III

Brothers

It was midmorning and Eragon had been awake for what seemed like hours. Normally, he would have been up and about at this hour but Saphira insisted that he rest for a few more minutes.

The first thing Eragon noticed when he first awoke was that his back hurt immensely. Unfortunately for the blue rider, Saphira was holding him in a position so that he couldn't remove his shirt.

_Okay little one, you may leave my wing if you wish. _Saphira said as she nudged Eragon gently with her snout.

_Saphira, my back hurts. Can you see what's wrong?_

Curious, the blue dragoness watched as Eragon removed his shirt and turned his back to her. At what she saw, a smile formed at the edges of her mouth. _Eragon, you have wings._

At first, Eragon didn't know what to say. Slowly, he reached his hands around to his back and felt the leathery membranes of his wings. They felt nearly identical to Saphira's.

_S-s-Saphira, how big are they? _Eragon asked, still in awe at the thought of himself with wings.

_They are black with silver membranes. For your size you have normally sized wings. You should be a good flyer. Oh and Eragon, your whole back is covered with scales._

"Eragon, wake up!" Roran yelled from outside.

At the tone of his cousin's voice, Eragon quickly pulled his shirt over his wings and crawled out from Saphira's grasp. While he was waiting for his dragon to let him up, Eragon had wrapped cloth over his arms and legs to hide the scales that ran up them.

"What is it Roran?" He asked worriedly.

"Get on your dragon. We need to leave!"

Not wanting to argue, Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and allowed Roran and Arya to follow. Soon they were off, and Eragon passed back weapons stored in Saphira's saddle to Arya who then gave Roran a sword.

_Eragon, I sense another dragon…besides you. It is Thorn._

At her words, Eragon's heart sunk. He hadn't seen or heard of his brother since the last time they met and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face him again.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard and the lethrblaka, with the ra'zac on their backs, flew out of the concealed entrance. They seemed to be running from something but Eragon had no idea what. Soon after, he got his answer. With a great burst of flame, Thorn flew out of the cave and roasted the lethrblaka alive.

"You two go get Katrina! I'll take care of Murtagh!" Eragon yelled.

Saphira flew down to the ground and Arya jumped off, followed by Roran. As soon as they were off, Saphira jumped back into the air and took off after Thorn.

"Hello my brother!" Murtagh cried.

"What are you doing? You killed the king's assassins!"

"They were going to betray my master! I was ordered to kill them and return at once. However, I've wanted to see how that scar of yours is doing."

With that, Murtagh raised his hand and cast a spell at Eragon, causing his shirt to rip open and reveal his scales. At the sight of Eragon, Murtagh gasped and ordered Thorn to flee. _Thorn, what has happened to Eragon?_

_I'll explain it to you on the way back. _The ruby red dragon responded, glancing back at his rider.

**Eragon POV: **

_Saphira, should we give chase? _Eragon asked, rubbing the sapphire scales of Saphira's neck. _I'm sure you can catch them._

_No, little one. You will meet your brother in battle one day, but it is not today. I want you to be a fully developed dragon before we take on the king._

Slightly disappointed, Eragon trusted Saphira's judgment and rode her back down to the ground where Roran and Arya stood, along with Katrina. Thinking fast, Eragon repaired his ripped shirt, concealing the jet black scales beneath.

When Saphira landed, Katrina yelled out in terror and tried to run, only to be caught and comforted by her future husband. Chuckling, Eragon dismounted Saphira and approached the group of three.

"Katrina, you remember Eragon." Roran said, convincing Katrina to lift her head from his shoulder.

"E-E-Eragon?" Katrina began, looking Eragon's elvish appearance over. "Why were you riding that monster?"

At this remark, Saphira growled threateningly and bared her teeth. _I can be a monster if you wish. _Although she only said this to Eragon.

Eragon patted her side gently and looked back at Katrina. "Please don't insult Saphira. She has feelings you know."

"Eragon, it will eat you alive!"

This comment offended Saphira greatly, and she lowered her head. Eragon scratched her snout affectionately and glared at the woman in front of her. "You will not insult her, Katrina. She is the wisest being that I have ever met and you will respect her."

_Thank you, little one._

Carefully, Roran lifted a reluctant Katrina onto Saphira's back and was followed by Arya and Eragon. With one powerful push of her legs, Saphira jumped into the air and was off into the blue sky.

They flew until sundown before Saphira landed out of fatigue. She couldn't make it all of the way with four on her back. _Eragon, you will sleep with me tonight. _

_Very well. Is there any particular reason for it?_

_None at all. I just want you to be warm tonight. _

Katrina was quite happy to be off Saphira. It had been hectic trying to keep her from jumping off the dragonesses' back. "You idiot beast! Why would you do such a thing!"

This angered Saphira and she quickly strengthened her bond to Eragon so she could use him as a puppet. "If you don't want me to strand you here, I would strongly suggest that you shut your mouth, human!" Saphira-Eragon yelled angrily.

"It talks!" Katrina exclaimed. "Eragon, get away from that beast and then kill it! It's using you!"

It was apparent Saphira had had enough because she broke her bond with Eragon and shot into the sky and flew out over the forest, disappearing from sight.

"Saphira!" Her rider cried before turning on Katrina. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

With that, Eragon sprinted off in the direction in which Saphira was head. She couldn't have gotten too far. Saphira could barely stay in the sky for the last few minutes of the trip.

After several minutes of constant sprinting, Eragon reached Saphira who had landed in a pile of leaves. "Saphira, why did you run?"

_Why don't you stay with them? _The sapphire dragoness spat, giving Eragon a nasty look.

_Because I love you, Saphira. Why would I want to leave? _

Saphira's angry voice immediately faded and a more motherly tone. _Little one…_

A smile formed across Eragon's face as he buried it in Saphira's underbelly. Her body heat soon caused the young dragon to fall asleep in his "mother's" arms.

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. IV: Return to the Varden

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Reborn, chapter IV

Return to the Varden

It had been several hours since Saphira had woken. Still, she did not wake her sleeping rider. The transformation had taken quite a toll on Eragon and she believed that he needed all the rest he could get.

_I can't believe that I am finally getting a mate. Although this may cause Eragon some pain, he'll finally be able to hear the secrets that I have been dying to tell him for the last couple of years._

Slowly, Eragon opened his eyes to the sight of Saphira's sapphire blue eyes looking directly at him. _How long have you been awake? _

_A few hours. You should go back to sleep, little one, you need your rest. _Saphira said in a concerned voice.

_Saphira, I have had plenty of sleep, you don't need to worry. Now, we head back to the others._

The dragoness didn't respond but allowed Eragon to climb up onto her back. As soon as he was situated, she launched herself into the sky and soon was above the treetops. Sure enough, Eragon spotted the others' camp not too far away from their current location and it didn't take long for Saphira to reach it. The massive dragon landed with a thud in front of Arya and Eragon dismounted.

"Eragon, before we leave, Katrina would like to have a word with Saphira."

As if she was on cue, Katrina appeared out of a tent that Roran had put up using the supplies Saphira left behind.

"Saphira…I am sorry for my actions last night. The only dragon I have ever seen was Thorn and he was terrifying. I assumed you were no different. He never spoke to me so I was surprised when I first heard you. Can you forgive me?"

It was apparent that Saphira hadn't been expecting this because she was taken aback at Katrina's comment. "I forgive you, young one…just don't let it happen again." Saphira replied using Eragon.

Katrina managed a small smile before Roran helped her onto Saphira's back. Arya followed behind Roran and sat in front of Eragon.

"Arya, aren't you going to pack up camp?"

"I see no point in forcing Saphira to carry a heavier load."

_Tell her I said thank you, little one._

Eragon relayed the message to Arya and Saphira once again jumped into the air. After a few minutes of flying, Eragon noticed that the flight was taking its toll on Saphira. _Will you be alright?_

_I'm fine little one. I just need to get used to carrying more than one person. _

_Well, soon I can help you on missions. _

_Eragon, how long are you going to hide this? We are going to finish our training with Oromis and Glaedr will smell you miles away. _

_I would rather be a full dragon before I show my face at the varden._

To Eragon's surprise, it didn't take but a few hours for Saphira to reach King Orrin's castle. It seemed that the goddess had been right. The power she gave Saphira helped them immensely.

_Little one, I feel great. Tell the others that we are leaving to go to see Oromis immediately._

_Let me get this straight. You expect me to let you fly all the way to Oromis's hut on one flight? I think not._

_Eragon, I feel like I could fly for weeks without stopping. Besides, Arya can report what happened to Nasuada._

As soon as they landed, everyone except Eragon got off of Saphira. Arya had been notified of their plan and although she disapproved of it, admitted that they did need to finish their training.

**The next day:**

_Eragon, I have informed Glaedr that we are coming. He says that he will be interested to see your condition. _Saphira said, shooting a glance at her rider who had been asleep for most of the journey.

_So he knows, I suppose?_

_Yes, it was just as I thought. He has known for hours now._

_This is going to be interesting. Are you sure you don't need a rest. We've been flying for nearly a day._

_I told you I'm fine, little one._

Eragon didn't believe her but knew that he couldn't win an argument against her. Saphira landed beside the massive golden figure that was Glaedr. Even though she had grown, Saphira was still half the size of the larger dragon.

"It's good to see you." A voice said from behind them.

Eragon dismounted and saw that Oromis was standing behind Glaedr. He seemed much older than before and sicklier, but he mentioned nothing of it. "I see Glaedr told me the truth. You have changed, young one."

"Yes, and I expect to change a lot more in the coming days. Aurora said that I would be a full dragon by tomorrow. Unfortunately I think she was wrong. There's no way that I could be dragon by next morning."

"Never doubt a goddess Eragon."

"Well, it looks like all the training I did was for nothing, master."

"Nonsense, Eragon, your training changed you from a boy to a man. I don't think Saphira would want a whiny little boy for a mate, would she."

"So you're saying I was whiny?"

"No, I was just making a point that you have changed over the last few months. You were forced to grow up in a very short amount of time. So, I assume the next time we meet there will be dragon hatchlings with you?"

This comment made Eragon's face turn a deep shade of red. That was a point he wished Oromis wouldn't have brought up. "I guess so."

_Choose your words carefully, little one. _Saphira said with a smirk. _You wouldn't want to say something that offends me, now would you?_

"Eragon, you are tired. You may either sleep inside or outside."

"I'm not tired! I slept the whole way here!"

"Your body is tired and your transformation will cause you to be asleep for several days."

_He will sleep outside. I wish to have a conversation with Eragon. _Glaedr began. _Saphira, you will wait here. _

Annoyed at being left out, Saphira flicked her tail dangerously and clawed the ground. _How long will this conversation take?_

_Only about a half and hour. You have no need to worry._

With that, Oromis walked inside and Glaedr lead Eragon away from Saphira.

_Eragon, you will tell me everything he says when you return, wills you not?_

_We'll see. _Eragon replied, sending a teasing emotion through their link.

Author's Note: I have been getting good reviews lately and I hope this will make all you lazy people review for this chapter. reaches out and holds up baby Saphira. Baby Saphira gives you the puppy dog look and whines softly in a begging tone. _Please review, it would make me very happy._

If that doesn't make you review then SHAME ON YOU!!


	5. V: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: For those of you who thought that the baby Saphira comment was a threat, it wasn't. I just thought that it would be interesting. Baby Saphira growls in approval. I didn't use her.

Chapter V, Complete

**Uru'bean:**

"So, you tell me that Eragon had scales all over his body?" Galbatorix questioned, giving the red rider kneeling before him a strange look.

"Yes, master. Thorn tried to explain it but I truly don't think that he would understand." Murtagh replied, carefully choosing his words.

"That is very interesting. You do not need to worry about it now. It is a matter that I will deal with later. Now, I will need to have time to ponder on this. You and Thorn can spend the rest of the day however you wish."

"Thank you, my liege." Without looking up, Murtagh got to his feet and exited the throne room to meet his dragon who was busy sharpening his claws on a large rock carved for just that purpose. "Thorn, this doesn't make any sense. The king has been so…different lately. It's as if he has changed."

_I told you before, young one. He has something planned and it has gotten him into a good mood. _The ruby red dragon said, looking up from his work and fixing his eyes on the young rider. _Shruikan mentioned something about Eragon but he was forbidden to tell me any more. I'm going hunting, do you wish to come?_

Without hesitation, Murtagh climbed onto his dragon's back and prepared for him to take off. _I'll take that as a yes._

**Eragon POV:**

It had been several hours and Glaedr seemed to finally be finishing his little talk with Eragon. Some of the things the golden dragon had said greatly disturbed the young rider, particularly the parts about the mating process. Dragon lore, however, interested Eragon.

_Well, young one. Do you have any other questions?_

_Not really, master. Are there any changes that I should be aware of?_

_Actually, there is one. In the next few weeks, your body will begin to exert an odor that is, well, irresistible to dragonesses, but you'll find out about that in time._

Before Eragon was able to ask any more questions, Saphira walked into view with a clear scowl on her face. He had never seen her expressions before. It was as if he could see into her further then before.

_Alright, you two have talked for long enough and Eragon needs his rest for our journey back tomorrow. _The sapphire blue dragon said sternly, giving Eragon a harsh look.

_Well, someone's in a good mood. _The rider replied, climbing onto his dragon's back.

Saphira snorted and turned her head to stare at Eragon. _Just hold on. _

With that, Saphira reared back and jumped into the darkening sky. After a few minutes of flying, Eragon began to have a strange feeling. It was if he felt like jumping of Saphira's back and flying. The strange feeling continued to intensify to the point that her actually stood up and prepared to jump off.

_Little one, what are you doing? _Saphira asked, glancing back at him.

Realization of what he was about to do hit him and Eragon sat back down, utterly confused at what had overcome him. _Oh, it was nothing._

It was clear that she didn't believe him but Saphira continued to descend until she flew through the opening in their tree and landed beside the dais. _Eragon, I am going to sleep. We're leaving for Surda tomorrow. _

_Very well. _Eragon replied climbing into his bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he realized that sleeping in a bed was no longer possible. Noticing Saphira was watching him, a smile slid over Eragon's face. _You knew I couldn't sleep here, couldn't you?_

_Of course. Now, there is room for you to sleep here. _Saphira replied, chortling.

Shaking his head, Eragon stood up and walked over to where Saphira was lying. The dais looked very comfortable and before too long, he gratefully slid in. The dragonesses' belly was very warm and soft. Suddenly, Saphira began to emit a humming sound from the bottom of her throat. Strangely enough, it sounded almost musical. Looking up, Eragon saw the sapphire blue eyes fixed on his golden ones. The warm underbelly and Saphira's song soon caused sleep to overcome the tired rider.

Saphira awoke the next morning before sunrise and the first thing that came to her mind was Eragon. Upon lifting her wing, she received the surprise of her life. Eragon was now fully a dragon. She knew that he would have to grow considerably before he was able to fight but he was still the most handsome thing she had ever seen. His underbelly had silver plating on them and the rest of his body was covered in jet black scales. On the tip of his tail was a sliver outlined spade. He had two large horns on the back of his head pointing upward with a small beard of spikes around his chin. Two large fangs were also visible below his upper lip.

It was only then when she noticed how dirty he was. The thin layer of dust covered the black scales now was an annoyance to the dragoness. She couldn't be seen with a dirty mate. There was only one solution and he would have to get used to it as there weren't any streams large enough to bathe a fully grown male dragon on the way back to Surda.

Although she knew it would upset him, Saphira began to lick the layer of dirt of Eragon's back. She continued this for the next few hours until Eragon finally opened his eyes and noticed what she had been doing. _Saphira, what are you doing! _

_I can't have you going around with dirty scales. It would embarrass me._

Slowly, Eragon tried to get to his feet but soon fell flat on his face. _What the… _Then he noticed what had happened to his body. Instead of a cry of surprise, a high pitched roar of surprise escaped his jaws.

_Silly one, did you think you could walk on two legs as a dragon? _Saphira chuckled, amused at Eragon's continued attempts to stand. _Try walking on four legs._

_I can't believe it, Saphira. I'm a dragon!_

_Well, what were expecting? Now, you should grow to my size faster then a normal dragon would so we have to get back to King Orrin. I want to get there by next week. _With that, Eragon got to his feet and with the help of Saphira, he was able to climb onto her back. _Hold on, I removed the saddle because you won't be needing it._

Just as soon as she finished, the sapphire blue dragoness shot into the sky with the human-sized with the dragon-Eragon on her back.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have been reviewing lately. You're the only reason this story is alive. I'm sorry for the long wait but I had to re-write it a couple of times. PLEASE REVIEW!! (You know you can't ignore that cute baby dragoness.)


	6. VI: First Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE!! IF YOU CLICK ON THE EGG, IT WILL HATCH!! IF IT DOESN'T GET ENOUGH CLICKS… IT WILL DIE!! PLEASE HELP!!

Reborn, Chapter VI

First Flight

It had been several days since Eragon had become a full dragon. Now he had grown to a size where Saphira couldn't carry him and she was forced to land just a day's flight away from Surda's borders.

_Little one, it isn't that hard. Just flap your wings! _Eragon was now growing annoyed at Saphira continued pressure for him to fly.

_I'm trying to, but I've never used these muscles!_

Letting out a low growl that could be interpreted as a sigh, Saphira walked over to Eragon's side and bit down gently on Eragon's muscle, causing him to flinch. _I am just as gentle as ever, Eragon. Would I ever hurt you?_

At first, Eragon gave no response. He was too intrigued with the black, scaly wing that he was now able to move. _Well, you have pinned me down on several occasions. My back did hurt after those incidents._

_I mean apart from the times when you deserved it._

_How did I- _Eragon was never able to finish his sentence as Saphira gave him a sharp nudging, sending a clear warning that she wanted him to get back on track.

With one great flap of his wings, Eragon's body lurched into the air and caused him to let out a small roar of surprise. For some reason he couldn't land. It was if his instincts had taken over. _Saphira, I'm doing it!_

_Very good. Now, let's see how long you can fly until we are forced to land._

Taking this as a challenge, Eragon quickly sped up and soon was matching Saphira for speed. _I remember it took you a month to learn-_

_Shut it or I'll knock you to the ground. _Saphira growled, giving Eragon a slightly aggravated look. _Besides, it was only two weeks._

Eragon seemed to grow as he flew. By the time they reached King Orrin's castle, he was the size of Saphira, if not a bit larger.

_Little one, you've grown so much. _Saphira said, looking his body over with admiration in her face. _You are a very handsome dragon. _Eragon could feel his scales turn into a bright red color and he nearly lost his balance. Saphira seemed to feel his emotions and began chuckling. _If you are to be my mate, I would strongly suggest that you get used to my affections._

_Let me get used to being a dragon first, Saphira. Besides, mating isn't a topic that I really feel like discussing. _Eragon said, rather nervously. _What do you think Nasuada will say when she sees me?_

_Well, she had better be happy. You will help us greatly in the war. _

_What if they shoot at me?_

_Then roast the arrows before they reach you. I can smell that you are mature enough to breathe fire. _

The two dragons flew for the rest of the trip in silence. After only a few minutes, they were above King Orrin's castle. Eragon chuckled to himself as he saw the people below scattering. He then noticed that Saphira was sniggering. _Do you always get joy in terrorizing people?_

_No, but it can be amusing at times. _

That being said, the couple landed just in front of Nasuada's throne room where they were met by swordsmen and archers. All of them were pointed directly at Eragon. He was sure that they were about to shoot but were halted when Nasuada along with Orik and Arya appeared from the throne room.

"Well, well, it seems someone has found a mate." Arya said, giving Saphira a harsh look."

_Eragon, don't reveal your name. I want to see how long we can keep them guessing. _Saphira said in a playful tone.

_Why?_

_It will be fun!_

_What if they ask for my name?_

_Tell them your name is…Shruikan._

Eragon stared at her. _What? Why him?_

_You have the same color scales._

"What is your name, dragon?" Nasuada demanded, not taking her eyes off him.

_My name is…Shruikan. _Eragon replied with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

At these words, Nasuada ordered the men to raise their weapons again. Saphira roared very loudly at this threat and slammed her tail on the ground.

_You will not harm my mate in any way!_

"Saphira, you know perfectly well that this isn't Shruikan. Are you, Eragon?" Arya asked in a wise tone.

Both dragons were dumbstruck. _Saphira, why did you get me into this?_

_She wasn't supposed to find out!_

"You two, into the chamber, now!" Nasuada yelled.

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But seriously, to get this dragon to hatch, you must click on it. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. VII: Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have been reviewing.

Reborn, chapter VII

Captured

"Eragon, Saphira, what the hell were you thinking?" Nasuada yelled. "How dare you leave without permission to go to Ellesmera?"

_I had to fulfill a promise. _Eragon replied, looking down at the ground.

"We will finish this discussion later. I need you and Saphira to fly to Dras-Leona. Imperial forces have gathered and you must be there to fight."

_So you yell at us and then order us to fly all the way to Leona Lake? _Saphira asked teasingly.

"If the mission is successful, your punishment will be less severe. Now, you may have a few hours of sleep before you leave but I want you there by sundown of tomorrow."

_Yes M'lady. _Eragon said while attempting to bow. This however, proved impossible as he fell down and smacked his face on the floor. Saphira apparently found this highly amusing as low rumbles echoed from the bottom of her throat.

_Dragons don't bow, little one. There is no one worthy enough for it._

With that, Saphira turned to leave and Eragon soon followed. Excitement filled through Eragon's body as he thought of sleeping with Saphira again. _Wait, what am I saying? _

_Little one, this will be the first time I will be using you as a pillow and not the other way around. _Saphira said, giving Eragon a playful nudge.

This action caused shivers to run down Eragon's skin underneath his scales. The fact that he would be sleeping with Saphira didn't bother him, he slept with her nearly every night, it was what Saphira wanted to do while they were alone. The female dragon sensed his worry and nuzzled his snout gently. _Eragon, don't worry. I haven't even bitten your tail yet._

Thoughts filled Eragon's mind and he remembered what Oromis had told him about the behaviors of a dragon that had found its mate. The thought of mating Saphira didn't make him too thrilled.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached their room where they stayed before the Burning Plains. To Eragon's surprise, there was a large bed the size for several dragons to fit on. Saphira emitted a coo and jumped onto the soft mattress. _Eragon…it is so comfy. Hurry up and get on!_

Eager to try out his new sleeping place, Eragon hopped onto the white sheets and sunk into the warm blankets. _You're right Saphira, but how did they know?_

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and Eragon's instincts took over. With one leap, he landed in front of Saphira and growled protectively.

As soon as the light cleared, Eragon saw that the figure was Aurora. He immediately let his guard down and stared curiously at her. Strangely, she said only two words: "You're welcome," before she disappeared.

_So it must have been her who gave us this bed. _Saphira said, still chuckling at Eragon's behavior. _We'll have to thank her the next time we meet. _

_Why are you laughing? _Eragon asked, slightly annoyed at Saphira's continued giggling.

_Your protectiveness. _She stated simply.

If he still had them, Eragon's eyebrows would have raised to his hairline. _You would prefer me to leave you unguarded?_

_Of course not. It's just that you remind me of myself when you were a little one. _A smiled formed at the very edges of his mouth as Eragon lay down. _Well, I am tired, are you going to show me a good night's rest?_

Eragon's smile widened and he curled around Saphira and pulled her against his underbelly. Why he was showing these affections for her he didn't know. All he knew was that his instincts told him to protect Saphira's life at all costs.

Only a few minutes later, Saphira fell asleep and Eragon soon followed. For the next 6 hours they laid like this, not to be disturbed.

It was now nearing dusk and Eragon had not woken. Saphira however, had been awake for a few minutes. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have prevented her from standing, but now Eragon was holding her in a position where she couldn't move her legs. This didn't bother her however. In fact, she actually enjoyed the experience. She had never felt so warm and comfortable.

A few minutes later, Eragon opened his eyes to find Saphira staring up at him. _It's about time you woke up. We have to get going and I don't want to make Nasuada any angrier._

With a sigh, Eragon released Saphira and rolled over. Unfortunately he turned too far and he fell off the bed, creating a loud crashing noise on the ground which would have caused quite a commotion in the lower levels of the castle.

_Eragon… _Saphira said in an exasperated voice. _Now we have to leave even sooner or we'll be yelled at again._

The black dragon didn't argue and shot out of the window that led to the open sky and was soon followed by Saphira. They hadn't used this opening the previous night due to their exhaustion.

**Dras-Leona**

The city was in total chaos. Imperial troops had attacked the previous night after hearing that some members of the varden were hiding there. Several hundred people were killed and the rest had fled to Helgrind. All that remained were a few captured rebels and several of Galbatorix's best generals.

"Y-you ambushed us!" One of the struggling rebels cried. "Then you sent a letter to draw the dragons here!"

"Yes, and we haven't gotten to the best part. As soon as the dragons arrive, we'll have captured them as well and all hope for your pathetic alliance will be crushed." The general with mad eyes said, spiting on the ground in front of them. "Don't worry you won't be there to see our capture."

Suddenly, several of the king's men raised their swords and brought them down on the rebel's necks, spilling blood all over the ground in the city. Now rather confused, one of the soldiers spoke up. "How are we to captured two dragons with only five men left?"

Without answering, the lead general pointed to two large spires that had nets running down the sides of them. Then at last he spoke. "As soon as our scaly friends arrive and attempt to land, we'll hit a trigger which will cause the nets to bring them down to the ground. I have orders to torture them as I wish as long as I don't fatally wound the female."

**Several hours later**

Eragon and Saphira were once again, exhausted. The day's flight without much sleep left them with little energy to fight. _Eragon, how are we to fight with so little energy?_

_I hope our soldiers have already defeated many of the Empire's soldiers by the time we arrive. _Eragon replied, now being able to see Dras-Leona in the distance. Within a few minutes, they were above the city.

_It seems we've already won. _Saphira acknowledged, noticing several people cheering below. _Those men are with us._

Not bothering to sense for danger, the dragons descended. Suddenly, two nets shot out and bound Eragon and Saphira's wings together. They roared in agony but it was to no avail. With an enormous crunch, the dragons slammed into the ground and were quickly surrounded by the enemy soldiers.

Showing no mercy, the men began to stab the dragons in their vital areas with specially made daggers that were designed to penetrate dragon scales. If it weren't for a bright light, they would have been wounded to the point were they couldn't be healed.

The source of the light was a man standing on a large tower. With lightning fast speed, he jumped to the ground and killed the men with one blast of magic. Eragon and Saphira stared at the newcomer, not believing their eyes. In front of them…stood Galbatorix.


	8. VIII: One Moment In Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait.

Reborn, chapter VIII

One Moment In Time

Eragon couldn't believe his eyes. The man standing in front of him fit Oromis's description of Galbatorix perfectly. Then he began to speak, "It is me Eragon." That was the last thing he heard before falling unconscious from his wounds.

_Eragon, please wake up. _A voice said in the black dragon's head. When he made no response, the voice grew louder. _Eragon!_

Suddenly, Eragon was awoken by a splash of water somewhere in front of him. _What? _

_It's about time you woke up. _Saphira's voice came in a relived tone._ We're on our way to Uru'bean. _

Upon inspecting his surroundings, Eragon noticed that they were both chained down to the deck of an extremely large ship. There were hundreds of people on either side of them rowing, while others were tending to the sails. Then the questions he had wanted to ask earlier popped into his mind. _Saphira, are you alright? Where is Galbatorix? _

_I am fine little one. The king is right over there. _She said, pointing her snout at one of the upper decks. When Eragon bared his teeth, Saphira cocked her head to one side. _You know he really isn't all that bad. He healed both of our wounds. Not to mention the fact that he saved us from being tortured._

_Saphira! _Eragon roared from behind his muzzle. _He is the reason we are in this war! He sent the ra'zac to kill Garrow!_

Saphira rolled her eyes and watched as Galbatorix approached. Carefully, he reached down and undid her muzzle. He then proceeded to untie her chains, allowing her to stand. "You see Eragon," Galbatorix said placing a hand on Saphira's scales. "Good dragons can have freedom if they wish it."

_Saphira, fly away! _Eragon roared.

_All will be explained to you in due time, little one._

"Why do you hate me Eragon?" Galbatorix asked.

_You sent the ra'zac to kill my uncle! You were the one who killed all the riders! You have enslaved thousands and are the enemy to the varden!_

"I never sent the ra'zac to kill anybody. Their orders were to bring you to me." The king began. "Yes, I did kill the riders. It was a necessary sacrifice. True it pained me to murder the dragons, but their riders were fat, lazy, and deceitful. The only way to save the riders was to start anew."

_You still are a slave owner and have repeatedly attack Surda!_

"Before the varden existed, there was a time of peace. Now they continue to attack my great nation. If they were to cease fighting, we would all be at peace and there would be no need for war."

All of this information slowly soaked into Eragon's mind. It all made sense. Something inside him though told him not to trust the king. _Why have you released Saphira?_

"She made the right decision and swore loyalty to me. Will you do the same?"

The black dragon fell completely silent and looked over at his mate. _How could you…I thought…Saphira…_

_Eragon, can't you see? We were fighting for the wring side this entire time. _

"Eragon, you must. Now, will you join?"

_Never! _He roared.

Suddenly, the ship hit a large dock and two large figures could be seen flying towards the ship over a vast city. Before he could do anything else, the king put Eragon to sleep with a spell and spoke to Saphira. "Eragon will need to be kept in a cell until he has joined. We can't have him hurting himself, I hope you understand."

_I understand…master._

Author's Note: Come on guys and gals, 3 reviews? I really do want more than this. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. IX: Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Expect more quick updates.

Reborn, chapter IX

Friend or Foe?

Eragon awoke several hours later to find himself in a rather large cell. It was nicer then what he thought Uru'bean's dungeons would look like. There were two large barred windows that he could see the castle grounds through. His heart sunk, Saphira was outside, apparently having a conversation with Thorn. _So this I my new life. _He thought before realizing Saphira could still hear his thoughts.

It was apparent that she had heard him because she, along with Thorn approached his cell. _Little one, if you would simply join him, you would make your life so much easier._

_What did he do to you Saphira? I know that you wouldn't have joined him in your right mind._

_You're right. I would have never joined the king before he told me what he told you. He is a good man, he only wanted to save our race._

_Well, if that is true, I'll never mate with you. _Saphira had no answer to this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _There are two other dragons for you to choose from. _The sapphire dragon lowered her head to a point where to where it was no longer hidden by the sun's rays. It was then when he saw it. An iron like device was fixed tightly around Saphira's neck. It was embroidered with sapphires and diamonds, but Eragon could clearly see that it was made for another purpose then looks. _Saphira, what is that around your neck? _

_Oh, Galbatorix gave it to me before I agreed to serve him. He said it fit me perfectly._

At these words, Thorn quickly opened a private link with Eragon and cut Saphira completely out of it. _That is no necklace Eragon. It is the same device that Galbatorix used to seduce me. It allows him to force a dragon to join him. The dragon never even realizes that it's happening._

_Then take it off! _Eragon roared.

_I can't. She's had it on for too long. When he removes it, she'll be a slave just like Shruikan and I._

_Where is Shruikan? _

_His body is here but he isn't. There is something you should know. Brom never killed Morzan. It had been several years and Shruikan was beginning to weaken his false bond to the king. Galbatorix needed a way to control him so he saved Morzan's soul and implanted it into Shruikan's body. _

_So where is he? Can he be saved?_

_Morzan is having a conversation with the king. Shruikan is being held prisoner inside his own mind. If Galbatorix is killed, Shruikan won't die, only Morzan will. It's very dark magic and I don't understand it._

_Have you ever met the real Shruikan?_

_Yes. He is able to regain control of his body at times when Morzan is weakened. Shruikan is a very shy dragon. He rarely talks. I believe that he is trying constantly to escape his mental prison._

Suddenly, the king came into view, being followed by a massive black dragon which Eragon guessed to be Morzan. _Hello, son. _Eragon did not respond. He had never expected to see his father in his life.

"Saphira, I have come to inform you that your necklace is in need of repair." Galbatorix said, reaching up to remove the metallic device from her neck. Saphira, thinking she was being helped, offered no defense. As soon as the collar was removed, Saphira collapsed and fell unconscious. "Morzan, let Saphira stay in the same cell as Eragon." The king began. The next sentence Galbatorix spoke softly so Eragon couldn't hear. "If we're lucky, you were successful."

_I believe that I was. Saphira should begin to remember in a few hours. _

With that, Morzan easily lifted Saphira onto his back and carried her down to Eragon's cell where he threw her onto the ground. The black dragon left quickly and locked the door behind him.

_Saphira…_

Author's Note: WOW!! Thank you for all the reviews!! I do plan on updating faster. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!!


	10. X: Reluctant Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I was at Cedar Point for the past few days and we moved so I had to wait for internet connectivity.

Reborn, Chapter X

Reluctant Escape

It had been several hours since Saphira was brought back to Eragon and now she was finally starting to stir. The black dragon watched as her sapphire eyelids lifted and she began to move around.

_E-Eragon…I'm sorry… _Saphira's voice was feint and seemed to grow even quieter as she went on. _I was foolish…_

_There was nothing you could do. _Eragon said as he helped her to her feet. _Did Morzan hurt you?_

_No…but he…he… _It was if she didn't have the strength to go on.

Eragon didn't believe his thoughts at first but gradually began to understand what his father had done to her.

_Oh Saphira…when did he do it?_

_Right after I entered the castle. He drug me into a dark room and then he…he… _Once again she was unable to continue.

_Do you know if he was successful or not? _Eragon asked, wrapping his tail around hers comfortingly.

_He…wasn't. _Saphira said, not as upset as before. _I would know by now if he was._

_Well that's good news. At least you know he won't be the father to your hatchlings._

_I glad that he isn't, because I intend for you to be the father to my little ones._

This answer slightly surprised Eragon but at the same time he was expecting it. _I'm honored._

Suddenly, the sound of the iron bars clanking against each other caused the dragons to look away from each other and turn their attention towards the cell door. Thorn entered the chamber and was soon followed by Morzan.

_Why did you bring him? _Saphira growled angrily as she glared at Morzan.

_You have to listen to me Saphira. This is Shruikan, not Morzan. _

_I'm sure it is. _

Eragon was slightly amused at Saphira's behavior. He knew perfectly well that Thorn was telling the truth. The dragon in front of him sounded nothing like his father.

_So I guess it is true. Female dragons are the most stubborn creatures to ever walk this land._

Saphira lunged at Shruikan with her claws outstretched and latched onto his leg. The black dragon roared in pain and quickly shook Saphira off.

Thorn shook his head wearily and looked back towards Eragon. _We have to get you out of here before the king makes you swear to him._

_I'm not leaving without Saphira. _Eragon replied stubbornly.

_If you don't, the varden will lose this war and we all will be forced to serve the king for the rest of our lives. We will take care of Saphira. _

Eragon looked over at his mate and she nodded. _Eragon, I will be fine. The only way to save me is to kill the king. _

_But…_

_No buts, Eragon. You will leave. I will wait until your return_. _Now go, or I'll make you leave. _

_How am I to escape? _

Thorn didn't answer but walked over to the wall behind Eragon and pushed a brick with his snout. To Eragon's amazement, the wall swung open revealing a hole large enough for a dragon to squeeze through. Giving Saphira one last look, Eragon walked through the opening and launched himself into the sky.

As he disappeared into the distance Thorn shut the passageway and turned to the sapphire dragoness. _Will you be okay by yourself? _

_Of course._

_I must go, Murtagh is calling._

For the first time in a few minutes, Shruikan spoke up. _I cannot remain with you either Saphira. Morzan is waking up from his nap and will take over my body again._

With that, the two dragons exited the room, leaving Saphira in the darkness.

**Near Midnight: **

"I shall remain here." The chief Urgal said. "Bring me the female."

The largest Urgal was surrounded by several hundred more. Behind them sat a large cage made of heavy logs.

"How are we to make sure the beast is asleep? This cage cannot hold a dragon."

"Use this." The chief said, handing his soldier a large spear with a liquid substance covering the tip. "Stab the monster with the spear and she'll be out for weeks, if not months."

"Will it be painful?"

"But of course. The blasted creature won't have a moment of peace until we give her the antidote. This will pay that tyrant king back for burning our land."

Without another word, the group of urgals marched towards Uru'bean. They easily killed the king's guards and headed to the lower chambers outside the city where they had seen the black dragon exit from hours earlier. With one huge push, the large cage was wheeled up to the castle wall. Another large contraption was also pushed up to the wall. This one had a large iron bar that was used to break down barriers.

"Now!"

With that, the huge iron bar was pulled back and pushed forward, smashing through the wall, exposing Saphira was awoken from her sleep. With one huge roar, Saphira took out ten of the urgals with a jet of flames. But it was too late. With one thrust of the spear, the lead Urgal stabbed Saphira through her neck, causing blood to spill out all over the floor. "Load her into the cage, her wound will heal on its own."

By the time the king's guards knew what had happened, Saphira and the urgals were long gone.

Ransom Note: If you ever want to see Saphira again, Review!!


	11. XI: The Plan of the King

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Reborn, chapter XI**

**The Plan of the King**

Murtagh was growing very nervous. Galbatorix had just called him up to his chamber regarding the incident that occurred the night earlier. Now he was watching as the king stared directly at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Murtagh," he said, very softly. "You will not be punished for what happened last night. Where is Thorn?"

Murtagh, being surprised that he wasn't being tortured, took a moment to respond. "He's waiting outside. Do you want to speak to him?"

The king nodded slowly and before too long, Thorn was standing beside Murtagh in the throne room.

"If I was unable to recover Saphira you would be both dead right now." Galbatorix said, still in a calm voice. "If you wouldn't have let Eragon escape, I might have let him keep his bond to Saphira."

"What? How can you break their bond? It's impossible!" Murtagh cried.

"I'll have to show you." Galbatorix sneered, as he pulled out a very thin string that almost floated in mid air. "This was giving to me by the god of war himself. You see, this is Eragon and Saphira's bond. If I were to snap it, they would be torn apart from each other."

"But, what do you gain from this?" Murtagh demanded.

"Eragon is not a rider's dragon, so he is of no use to me. Saphira on the other hand, needs a rider to survive. I intend to free Shruikan from Morzan and force him to swear to me. Then I will make sure that Morzan is the first to touch Saphira, making him her rider. You see, Eragon is only a dragon as long as he is bonded to Saphira. That is how Aurora did it. If I break their bond, Eragon will be a human again and Saphira will be mine.

"What will you do with Eragon?"

"If he is foolish enough to return, I'll make him a servant. If Saphira tries to help him escape, I'll torture him in front of her.

"Now, I am giving you the rest of the day to bring me back Saphira. Tell the urgals that they can have all the land they want for her. When they agree and release her, kill them all."

Urgals:

The entire Urgal tribe was surrounding a fenced off arena a few leagues from Uru'bean. In the middle of the circle was Saphira with a particulary ugly Urgal on her back. She was bucking wildly in an attempt to throw the creature off. What she didn't know was that this is what the urgals wanted. It was a rodeo and she was the bull.

Every time that she would buck the Urgal off, she would be stabbed. Dried blood covered her once sapphire scales and the hole that was made in her neck had a bad infection.

"Untie her wings!" One of the spectators yelled in excitement.

After Saphira had successfully thrown the Urgal off she tugged at the chain around her neck. It was still strong as was her muzzle.

As she turned, her eyes fell on what the urgals were doing. Her wings were untied but they were already broken in several places so she could barely move them. The urgals however did not know this. Quickly two urgals approached her from both sides carrying axes.

"Clip her wings!" The chief yelled.

Saphira roared in agony as she felt the leathery membranes being cut away from her body. Within a few minutes, her wings were half their original size.

Before the urgals could torture her any more however, a glint of red scales flew overhead and the cries of terror of the urgals could be heard from miles around.

Author's Note: I got the wing clipping from when bird keepers clip the birds' wings to prevent them from flying more than a few feet without stopping.

I've been impressed with the amount of reviews lately. I want to match that for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. XII: Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was rushed, but I had a lot to fit in.

**Reborn, chapter XII**

**Changes**

Eragon had been flying for several days and now was within sight of Surda. He first thought of landing but then began to think of what would happen to him if he couldn't prove that he wasn't a spy. _If I landed, Nasuada would assume that I swore to the king. She would probably have me locked up for years._

With this thought in mind, Eragon turned around and began to fly back towards Uru'bean. He knew what would happen when he arrived in the city, he would be captured and forced to join the king. Something kept him from considering this consequence. It was if his instincts were telling him to go back to Saphira.

**Murtagh POV:**

_Thorn, will she be okay? _The red rider asked, looking very concerned as he glanced over at the sleeping form of Saphira. He had healed her wounds but he knew that death would await him if he tried to replace her wings. No mortal could heal a limp that had been torn off.

_She'll live. Flying however will be impossible. When a wing is damaged that badly, it cannot heal. _Thorn replied rather grimly. _The bad news is however that she cannot mate with any dragon but Eragon._

Murtagh looked up, startled. _Why would she have to mate with Eragon? What about you or Shruikan?_

_I've seen it ever since we got here. When dragoness commits herself to a male, she cannot be forced to mate with another dragon. Saphira seemed so close to Eragon when they arrived, I assumed it. Since Morzan was unsuccessful with her, I positive that's what happened._

_So we cannot have Saphira mate until we recapture Eragon? _Murtagh asked quickly, hearing the large iron doors being unlocked.

_That is correct, young one._

Galbatorix entered the room in a rage. Murtagh noticed at once that he was carrying the yarn that represented Eragon and Saphira's bond. The king lifted the thread up high and prepared to rip it in half. Before he could do so, however, a bright light filled the room and collapsed around Saphira. In an instant, she was gone.

**Back at the Varden:**

"M'lady, what are we to do?" Roran asked. He had recently be appointed to general of half the varden's forces after his acts of courage in a recent series of battles, not to far from Surda. "Eragon and Saphira have likely been captured and have been forced to swear loyalty to the king. How will we fight four dragons, possibly five, without any ourselves?"

"That problem may have been solved with a letter I received early this morning." Nasuada responded. All the leaders of the varden were surrounding a table, discussing what would be their next battle strategy. "You see, the letter says that we will receive thousands of dwarves and, incredibly, elves by the coming week. The dwarves have created a new weapon, one capable of taking out dragons easily."

**Eragon POV:**

With each beat of his wings, Eragon grew more exhausted. He had been flying for a week straight and no end was in sight. For some reason, he couldn't stop. Something was urging him on to see his mate. _I'm coming Saphira._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It was going to be 1500 words long but I cut it down because I didn't want to ruin the cliffhanger. Where has poor Saphira gone? If you want to ever find out, REVIEW!!**


	13. XIII: Heaven?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: The more reviews I get, the faster I update.

**Reborn, chapter XIII**

**Heaven?**

Saphira awoke the next day to find herself in a very comfortable dais. She was in a large room filled with what looked like large bubble-like containers that were floating above the ground. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was in one of these levitating spheres.

Upon attempting to stand, she felt a gentle hand on her back, pressing her back down into the soft bed that was easily large enough to accommodate two dragons. _Saphira, you must remain here if you want your wings to heal._

Saphira recognized the voice instantly. It was Aurora. Looking up, she saw the goddess sitting on the side of the dais. _Where am I?_

_You are in my domain. In this healing sphere, your wings will be healed over time, but you must remain in side it. _Aurora said, stroking a finger down Saphira's neck.

The sapphire dragoness purred at this but seemed unnerved. _How long will I be in here?_

_You will stay in my domain until you are able to fly, however long that may take. For older dragons, it can take years, but for you, just a few weeks or possibly a month. _At hearing this, Saphira's head drooped. _Is something wrong?_

_I miss Eragon._

_I suppose you do. _

_Can you bring him here? _Saphira said, with a little more enthusiasm in her voice as she made to stand up.

Once again, Aurora pushed her gently back down into the cushioned interior of the dais. _I have all intentions on bringing your mate here. In order for him to do so, however, he has one more task to accomplish. _

_What must he do? Can I help?_

_I'm afraid he must do this on his own. For me to allow Eragon to enter my domain, he must first kill his father. During the fight, he will become mortally injured, but the blow will not come from his own blood._

_You mean Morzan won't be the one to hurt him?_

_That is correct. Now, you need rest. _When she finished, Aurora blew air onto Saphira and she instantly fell into a deep sleep. As she exited the sphere, it returned to its place into the upper levels of the domain.

**Eragon POV:**

Uru'bean was now in Eragon's sight. Knowing he would have to fight, he decided to rest for a night so he could regain some of his strength. As he grew closer to his destination, he noticed the familiar glint of red scales flying towards him.

_Eragon, we don't need to fight. _Thorn said through a link. _The king wishes to see you at once. He wants you and Morzan to fight._

This rather surprised Eragon. He was expecting to be forcibly captured and locked up again, not have to fight his father. _Why does he want that?_

_Morzan requested it. You won't recognize him. He isn't using Shruikan's body anymore._

_Why would he be that stupid? To challenge a dragon one on one is suicide._

_I don't know._

Within a few minutes, both dragons had reached the city. Eragon followed Thorn down to a location in the middle of the castle. Galbatorix, along with another man Eragon didn't recognize, were standing in the middle of a large courtyard. The black and red dragons landed with equally loud thuds and watched as the black haired man approached.

"Eragon, my boy, I'm glad you returned." Morzan said, looking him over.

Eragon was amazed at how much Murtagh, who had dismounted Thorn, looked like his father.

_Why do you want to fight me? _

"I simply want to know how much you are like me, and if you would make a worthy apprentice to the king."

_It's your funeral._

Galbatorix suddenly spoke up. "Here is the deal, Eragon. If you win, I'll free Saphira and let you on your way. If you don't, you will swear allegiance to me without a fight. Do you understand?"

As Eragon agreed, Galbatorix opened a private conversation with Murtagh and Thorn. _If either of you tells him, I will torture both of you, along with Shruikan. _He knew however, that they couldn't tell Eragon. Just the previous night, he made them swear in the ancient language not to reveal what happened to Saphira.

"It is a fight to the death. Begin!"

Before Eragon could even open his jaws, a large ball of energy hit him square in the chest. He roared in agony and fell down on his side. Not caring what it was, he shot a jet of fire at Morzan. His father wasn't quick enough to avoid the flames and was caught on the leg.

Something had taken over Eragon's body. He was no longer in control. It was if his instincts to protect Saphira wouldn't let him worry about what was happening to his own body.

With one leap, Eragon had pinned his father down with his forepaws and his arms were immediately crushed. Raising his head back, he prepared to kill his father, once and for all.

Before he was able to release the ball of fire, a wave of purple energy hit him in the side, breaking his ribs. Eragon fell down, roaring in pain. As he glanced up, he noticed that Galbatorix was standing over him, laughing.

"Foolish dragon! You honestly thought I would let you kill my top magician? Before you die, I would like to tell you of your dragon. She's dead, gone from this world! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Eragon stared at the king through his golden eyes, hatred blazing through his veins. As the king raised his sword to kill him, a bright light filled the courtyard and Eragon vanished. When the light cleared, Galbatorix saw that his sword hadn't hit a dragon, but the solid earth.

Eragon awoke several days later to find himself in a bright room, with spheres floating all around him. Upon getting to his feet, he saw something that sent shockwaves through his body. A sapphire blue tail was hanging out of a large dais floating near the top of the ceiling.

Author's Note: As I said, I can update faster with more reviews. (There are other factors too of course.) PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. XIV: Mates

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have been reviewing lately.

**Reborn, chapter XIV**

**Mates**

Excitement filled Eragon's body as the sight of Saphira hit him. Forgetting that he was injured, Eragon tried to jump into the air, only to be brought back down by the pain of his wound. It hit him that he was going to die.

_Saphira! _He called, trying desperately to reach her. It seemed that whatever she was contained in prevented her from hearing his thoughts.

Suddenly, something warm touched his side where his injury was. _Hold still, Eragon. _Recognizing it almost at once as Aurora, he obeyed. Out of curiosity, Eragon turned his jet black head to see what the goddess was doing. To his amazement, his wound was completely healed.

_How did you-_

_Now is not the time, young one. _Aurora said, examining Eragon's wing to see if it had been damaged in the blow. _Your mate wishes to see you. Do not attempt to fly through the sphere. It is a healing place where, as long as it remains closed, pain and bleeding cannot occur. If you open it, it is likely that she will bleed to death._

_How am I to see her then? _Eragon asked, turning his body to see the goddess who was, at the moment, scratching the muscle that allowed him to fly.

Aurora didn't answer. Instead, she lifted her hand and the bright light that had brought him to her domain, surrounded him again. Instantly, he was curled up around Saphira in the large sphere.

The sapphire dragoness awoke with a start and nearly bit Eragon's head off as she felt the pressure around her body. _Eragon! _She exclaimed excitedly.

_Please don't kill me. _Eragon joked, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Saphira returned the gesture by licking Eragon's snout gingerly.

_Eragon, are you ready to be my mate?_

_I thought I was already. _

_Well, in order for you to truly be mine, I need to bite your tail._

_Wait, you did that to Glaedr. Wouldn't that make you his mate?_

_No, after I bite your tail, if you don't wish to be my mate, you have to pin me down so I can't move, then roar as loudly as you can directly in my face._

_So that's why Glaedr attacked you?_

_Yes, little one._

_You do know I'm bigger than you now. You are the little one. _

Saphira growled at this. _You aren't bigger than me. _

_Yes I-_

_Shut it. _Eragon knew that she was annoyed at the fact that he had grown larger than her.

Without warning, Saphira stretched out her neck and bit down hard on the tip of his tail. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt Eragon in the slightest. Saphira let go after a few seconds and admired the bite marks that were embedded into the scales on Eragon's tail. _That should do it._

_Why didn't it hurt, Saphira?  
You are still in the healing sphere, little one._

Suddenly, Aurora appeared beside the two and crossed her arms. _Eragon, Saphira, you both need rest. If Saphira's wings are to heal, you must sleep. When I return, I want to see you both asleep, understand?_

It was then when Eragon noticed that Saphira's wings has been clipped. _What happened, Saphira?_

_I'll tell you in the morning, scaly one. _

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but give me a break. I updated two days in a row. The least you could do is review. ******

**Saphira says that you should click that little button review. **


	15. XV: Success

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Author's Note: I got 14 reviews last chapter, the most I've ever gotten for an Eragon story. Thank you so much and I hope for similar success this chapter. Thank you for you to those that reviewed!**

**Reborn, chapter XV**

**Success**

Several weeks had passed since Eragon had first found Saphira and now they both were beginning to get very bored as they weren't allowed to do anything but sit and wait in the dais. It was early morning and Eragon knew that Aurora would be showing up any minute to check up on Saphira's progress.

Sure enough, the now familiar light signaled that the goddess was returning to their sphere. Carefully, Eragon nipped at Saphira's neck just hard enough to wake her. _What is it little one… _Saphira said sleepily. _I was having a good dream._

_What about?_

_You._

This response caused the scales around Eragon snout to turn a bright said of red. Quickly, he shook the image out of his head and watched as Aurora landed at the side of the dais.

_Good morning little ones. _She said, propping her feet up on Eragon's back.

This annoyed Saphira in two ways. The first being the way she draped her legs over her mate's back. The second was that she didn't like being called a little one. Eragon noticed this reaction immediately and thought to himself silently. _Now I know a way to annoy her._

"Saphira, I am pleased to report that your wing is fully healed and you and Eragon may leave." Aurora seemed to have something else to say. "It seems you will be the mother of four hatchlings."

Eragon froze at these words. Slowly, he turned his head to stare at Saphira who was surprisingly, smiling. _S-s-Saphira…_

_She is right Eragon. _

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I was waiting for the right moment. _Eragon was stunned, but at the same time amazed. Two years ago he would have never guesses that he would ever even meet a dragon, yet alone become a rider. Now he was a father to four dragon hatchlings. _Can you believe it Eragon? You're a father._

Aurora suddenly cleared her throat and looked down at the two. "Now, I know that both of you are excited but there is another matter at hand. First off, I was able to break Saphira's link to the king. Second, the varden is about to engage in battle with the empire. The battlefield is no place for a pregnant dragoness. In order for you to avoid battle, I want you to go to Ellesmera and gain the trust of the elves. You don't have too much time before Saphira is unable to fly."

Eragon and Saphira listened until the goddess had finished and each got to their feet. Before Aurora transported them back however, she said one final thing. "Eragon, I warn you. The elves will not great you well at all. They will however continue to lavish Saphira as if she was a goddess."

_Well, I have dealt with that before. It shouldn't be much different. _The black dragon responded, turning to face Aurora.

As if she doubted him, Aurora raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. "We'll see."

Before either of the dragons could question her further, the now familiar bright light surrounded them. The next thing they knew, they were falling out of the sky. This didn't faze Eragon in the slightest and with one flap of his wings, he ceased falling and was now flying towards the forest in the distance. Saphira however had trouble staying in the air it seemed.

_Saphy, are you going to be all right? _Eragon asked worriedly.

_No. I cannot stay in the air. _

Suddenly, Eragon's instincts took over and the spikes on his back laid down flat as he dove underneath of Saphira. With one enormous flap, Eragon was able to lift both himself and his mate back into the sky. _Saphira, what's wrong? Aurora said that you would be able to fly for a while longer._

_I don't know little one._

**Varden POV: **

Yells of fear and terror could be heard below as Roran stared down at the massive battle. He knew that the king's reinforcements would be here at any time and that he would lead his legions into battle.

Suddenly, the familiar war horn rang, signaling that more forces were approaching from the river. Squinting his eyes, Roran saw to his horror that a massive black dragon was flying straight towards the battlefield.

"Charge!" He cried to the men behind him. His horse reared up at the noise and shot forward down the hill towards the enemy troops.

**Arya POV: **

Standing on another large hill opposite of Roran and his men stood Arya. She had not entered the battle due to the fact that her wrist had been broken in the previous battle. What surprised her was that Shruikan appeared not to have a rider and Murtagh was no where to seen. _Why is he here? _She thought to herself. What amazed her more was that Shruikan was avoiding the battlefield. It was as if he preferred to watch the men fight instead of battle himself.

Suddenly, Shruikan made a sharp turn and began flying straight toward Arya. Knowing she had no backup, she lifted her dagger and prepared for the inevitable. It never came. Looking up, she saw Shruikan hovering above her. _Raise him well. _The black dragon said, releasing a shiny emerald object from his claw. Arya caught the egg with her good arm and watched as Shruikan flew back over the battlefield.

**Several hours later: **

It had been a long day for the varden. But in the end, they had won. Arya was sitting at her bedside, staring at the emerald green egg. As she reached out and placed her hand on the egg, a large crack flashed across its surface.

Author's Note: Sorry for the "long" wait. I've been very busy taking care of my new baby ferret. I named her Saphira. Please review!!


	16. XVI: Outcast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Reborn, chapter XVI**

**Outcast**

Eragon landed with a thud just outside of Ellesmera. Saphira had been asleep for what seemed like hours. Never before in his life had he been more exhausted then he was currently. Even with his improved strength and endurance, carrying Saphira for this long was a near impossible task.

Before he was able to get to his feet, a large claw pressed down on his back. Looking up, he saw that it was Glaedr. _Rest young one. _Eragon didn't argue and within a few seconds, he was asleep.

As he slept, images flashed before his eyes. He was flying through a dark tunnel towards a bright light. With one burst of speed he shot into the light and reappeared in a strange world. It wasn't the beautiful domain that he had expected. Instead, he saw a large, horned creature sitting on a large throne.

As his eyes traveled across his large body a horrifying sight met his eyes. A large cage hung around the monster's neck. In the cage lay Saphira. She was chained by her neck to the floor of the iron structure and was roaring in agony.

Desperately, he flew towards the giant figure with his claws outstretched. For some reason, he couldn't get any closer. Slowly the cavern faded and Eragon woke with a start. _Saphira! _He cried out.

Upon hearing the noise, Saphira jumped to her feet and roared at the black dragon. _Eragon! I was asleep! _

_Are you alright? _He asked, looking her over.

_What are you talking about? _The dragoness asked, still fuming.

_I just had a vision. _Eragon soon explained what had happened and Saphira's anger subsided.

_It was only a dream, little one. _

Right before the two lay back down to sleep, an elf burst up the stairs and into their rooms. He bowed towards Saphira and began to speak. "Great Saphira, a party has been thrown in your honor. We wish for you to join."

_Oh, a party Eragon. Let's go!_

_I thought you were going to sleep?_

Saphira chose not to answer this question and turned back to the elf. _We will come._

"Well…in elven tradition, only female dragons are allowed to attend these celebrations." He lied. "It is very sacred."

_Oh…well I'll stay here- _She began before being interrupted by Eragon.

_Don't be silly Saphira. I am tired anyway. Go and have some fun._

_You won't be upset?_

_Not in the slightest._

Saphira made a strange sound that sounded like a playful squeal and followed the elf out of their home.

As she followed the elf, she began to regret her decision. _How could I have left Eragon…he is my mate…_

As they rounded a corner, Saphira saw a huge building that she hadn't seen the last time she was here. _Is that building new?_

"Why yes, it was constructed just for you. It was built in your honor."

_What about Eragon?_

"Oh well…male dragons aren't as important."

Saphira growled at this but the elf didn't hear it. As the entered the building, Saphira saw a huge statue made of pure sapphire that mimicked her appearance. For the first time in her life, her mouth dropped open.

_Is…that me?_

The crowd suddenly began clapping loudly. "Saphira, this statue was made in your honor. It is of you defeating the shade, Durza."

This comment took her aback. _But, where is Eragon? He was the one who killed Durza._

"But Eragon couldn't have done it without you."

_I guess you're right…but still…_

**Temple of the Gods:**

All of the gods and goddesses were seated around a large table. They seemed to be anxious about something. Suddenly, a tall god got to his feet and addressed himself as Atarus. "May I have your attention!" His voice boomed across the large room. "As you all know, it is once again time to elect a new god or goddess to our realm. Two million years have past since Maxima was brought to us."

Now more excitement filled the domain. It wasn't often that a new mortal became a god.

Atarus raised his hand for silence and lifted up a small wooden box. "Concealed in this, is the name of the god or goddess of the sky. Upon opening the box, fire shot up and curled into the letters of the new goddess' name. "The goddess of the sky shall be…Saphira Brightscales."

**Several hours later:**

Eragon was suddenly awoken by the sound of Saphira's footsteps coming up the stairs. By the sound of the thuds against the wall, it was apparent that she was drunk. As she came through the entrance, Eragon's fears were confirmed.

_Saphira! How could you!_

_How could I do what? _She giggled, nearly collapsing on the floor.

_You've been drinking!_

_Relax, I brought you some._

_You're pregnant! You shouldn't be drinking! It could harm the hatchlings!_

_Eragon…don't tell me I'm abusing our little ones. The wine was made especially for pregnant females. It doesn't taste any different and it won't harm the eggs._

Eragon tapped his claws on the ground nervously before looking up. _You say there is more?_

Saphira smiled at this. _Yes little one._

Author's Note: Guys, reviews are important on this chapter. I want to know what you thought of the gods' plan for Saphira. I already have the next two chapters thought out and will update soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. XVII: Saphira the Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Reborn, chapter XVII**

**Saphira the Goddess **

It was near midnight and both Eragon and Saphira were asleep. Outside, all was quiet in Ellesmera. This is exactly how Aurora wanted it. She knew that if everyone knew of what she was about to do, Saphira would never get any alone time with Eragon.

Carefully, she slid through the opening that was big enough for both dragon to fit through and landed softly next to the sleeping dragons. Slowly, he reached out a hand and placed it on Eragon's snout. The black dragon swatted at the touch with his claw and remained asleep.

"I see we want to be stubborn." Aurora said to herself.

Being less gentle this time, the goddess grabbed Eragon's paw and dropped it onto Saphira's snout. When Eragon made to swat Eragon, he woke Saphira who was snuggled into his underbelly.

_Eragon…why must you always wake me up?_

_But I didn't-_

"It's about time you woke up." Aurora said, taking a seat on Eragon's thigh.

_Aurora? _Saphira asked, looking up her resting spot.

"I have come to bring great news. Saphira, you are to become a goddess."

For the first few seconds, Saphira remained silent. Eragon got to his feet quickly with surprise however. _This is…unexpected…but amazing! _Still, Saphira remained silent.

"Let me explain. Every two million years, a new god or goddess is elected to our realm. Saphira was selected to be the goddess of the sky."

Eragon turned his head to look at Saphira who had her head down. _Why aren't you excited about this?_

_I'll have to leave you…_

"Who said anything about you leaving?" Aurora said suddenly. "You just need to come with me for a few minutes. Your life won't be affected for the most part if you don't tell anyone."

_Will my eggs be okay?_

"Of course. Now, we must go. The gods aren't very patient. Eragon, we will be back momentarily."

_Very well._

With that, Aurora and Saphira vanished and Eragon was left alone. The two were gone for what seemed like hours and thoughts began to fill his mind. _What if she doesn't like me anymore? I mean, she'll be able to find a much better mate than me now that she's a goddess. She won't want to be in my presence._

**Several hours later:**

_Eragon! Wake up! _Saphira's voice was filled with excitement as she jumped onto his back. Annoyed that he still slept, she grabbed on of his horns and pulled him along the ground.

_Saphira! Stop it, I'm awake! _Eragon said rather angrily as he struggled out of her grip.

_How do I look?_

_Just as beautiful as ever, my m…ma…_

_What is it?_

_It's just that now you can have whoever you want for a mate. Why would you want me?_

_Eragon, I had the choice of two other dragons and I chose you over both of them. Why would you think I would want any difference? _Then the thought hit her. _Eragon! Promise me that me being a goddess won't change our relationship! _

Upon receiving no response, Saphira roared and pounced onto the black dragon, pinning him to the ground. _PROMISE ME!_

_Fine! I promise it won't affect our relationship._

_Good, now get up._

Eragon didn't move. _Why, it is so early. Can't it wait until morning?_

_No! We need to make a nest. I will lay my eggs in a few weeks and I want somewhere private to raise them._

_How about the spine? You could lay them in a cave._

Saphira considered this idea carefully. It appealed to her. _Very well. We have a long flight, lets go._

**Galbatorix POV:**

The king was furious. How could he have let this happen? _I am going to make that dragon wish he had never hatched._

Using magic, Galbatorix broke the doors open to his infamous torture chamber. Inside, Shruikan was chained to a strange machine with his limbs pinned down next to him. Beside the black dragon was an older man with an insane expression on his face.

"What level of torture have you used?" Galbatorix shot.

"I used the fourth level, master."

The tyrant frowned at this before walking over to the lever that could be adjusted to set the level of pain. Grinning, he pushed it to the maximum level. Seeing this, the older man shifted uncomfortably. "Master! No one has ever used that level! I don't know what the effects will be!"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we Shruikan."

As the king started the machine, the dragon's golden eyes widened and he roared in agony. No dragon had ever made this sound before and even hundreds of miles away, both Eragon and Saphira could feel his pain.

Several hours later, the wood that held parts of the machine together broke apart and it collapsed, causing Shruikan to roll off onto the ground. His body had several bones exposed from where the blades had cut through his scales into the flesh below. Blood covered the floor and his body was shaking badly.

Galbatorix sneered and walked over to the tortured dragon. "Now, will you help me retrieve the egg you stole from me?"

Without looking up, Shruikan chuckled. _You'll never get it back. It already hatched._

This response caused Galbatorix's hands to shake and magic shot through them. Enraged, the king reached down and grasped one of Shruikan's neck spikes. With one tug, he broke it off. The golden eyed dragon roared in pain as Galbatorix chucked the spike across the room.

"See that his wounds aren't healed. I want to be able to see the scars."

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy and I have a 16 page essay to write by the 27th.

IMPORTANT: I promise you that Saphira being a goddess will not mean the things will be easier for them. Saphira won't be able to control her powers and they will be based on her emotions. They will be used to enhance her relationship with Eragon.

**Review**


End file.
